Percy's Revenge
by shadow walker 999
Summary: Percy is betrayed by those closest to him, all because his new brother Jack, Percy's family is murdered by the gods, and Percy is sent to Tartarus but while he's there he makes a new family and plots his revenge and when he returns the gods will be begging for Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

...FLASHBACK...

Percys POV

"Life was good the Titan war was over and I had all my friends (Thalia, Nico, Jason) and my wise girl, Anabeth. But that all changed when my new half brother Jack came, at first I was excited because I had a new sibling but soon after I wish he never came to camp halfblood because piece by piece he was destroying my life"

"I remember the day like yesterday I had just come back from completing 3 tasks set by Athena so I could mary Annabeth when I saw a bunch of campers cheering at the pavillion, but as soon as I approached they turned and made faces and sniggered at me, but I was used to this everyone had been freezing me out because of Jack at first he started spreading rummors, the he framed me for stealing peoples stuff even Thalia, Nico and Jason believed him and soon my dad disowned me and claimed him his favourite son but I still pushed on because I had to protect the camp and the mortals like my mum and paul and my newborn baby sister Annie, but soon after that they died although no-one came and saw if I was ok I managed because I knew that's what mum would have wanted me to do, so here I was trying to see what all the fuss was about when I saw this,

"Jack I love you so much-kiss-kiss" said Annabeth

"I love -kiss-kiss- you to -kiss-" said Jack

"You were right -kiss- when you -kiss-kiss- said you -kiss- were a better -kiss- kisser than Percy -kiss-"

"Of course I was that wimp -kiss-kiss- wouldn't be a -kiss- better kisser than -kiss- me"

"Yeah and he doesn't even realise you set his cowerdly familys house on fire" said Annabeth

"I was shocked she knew he killed my family, I shook my head I had, had enough I pushed through the crowd and said

HOW COULD YOU", in a calm yet frightening voice

"Percy I didn't think you would be back for another couple of days"

"what so you decided to cheat on me"

"Percy you were gone for 2 weeks what was I suppossed to do, you were doing all these horrible things"

"no I wasn't you just believed Jacks lies"

"Percy we all saw him beat the Minotour, 2 Hell Hounds and a Hydra before he had even trained and you just stood there"

"no I killed them, after he grabbed my sword and pushed me over so when you came and looked it looked like he killed them"

"Percy even if what you say is true which I doubt he went on a quest and wounded Medusa"

"So I Killed Medusa with no training, I killed Kronos, I slayed Gaea, I got the golden fleece, I got the lightning bolt and I held the sky and saved Artemis I killed many giants and I was involved in 2 great prophecys" I said

"Percy stop tricking yourself, youre just not as good as Jack"

"what so that means he can murder my family"

"they were worthless"

"how dare you, I thought you were a kind caring person not a murderer"

"lay of Percy"

"What" I said

"I said lay of"

I turned around to see it was Thalia

"Lay of, lay of they murdered my family"

"Don't forget tortured to" said Jack

"Stop being such a wimp" she said

"Percy forget about it they were mortals" said Nico

"I hate you all"

Everyone started laughing like this was funny,

"Annabeth I was going to prupose to you"

With that I threw the ring at her feet, suddenly her faced changed to sadness.

"Percy don't leave we need you" Annabeth said as she looked at me pleading in her eyes,

"no I'm done with you Annabeth"

"Percy"

"just stop ok I'll never be with you, your a heartless, horrible, self-centered person"

"Percy, they were mortals they were going to die anyway"

"how could you say that, what if I killed your dad what would you say"

"you can't kill my dad he's important"

"what so your dad's important, but my family's a waste of space"

"exactly" said Thalia

"shut up, Thalia I did so much for you, but you go and kill my family, mark my words Thalia we won't ever be friends and when I get my chance you will burn in Tartarus"

Thalia looked taken back, her face was blank as she blinked back tears"

I was done with camp half-blood, I turned to leave but then was zapped to Olympus".

**First fanfiction please positive reviews and advice hope the spelling wasn't to bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

...CHAPTER 2...

I was standing surrounded by the Gods in their thrones, I quickly bowed and was curious to know why I was summoned to Olympus, I was cut short in my thoughts by the sound of Zeus's voice,

"Percy Jackson, you betrayed us"

"what, what do you mean"

"why do you think, you have been working on the other side all along, that's how you defeated Gaea, Kronos and so many other primordials"

"don't be rediculous"

"we have proof"

Suddenly a screen like an iris message appeared, and what it showed was impossible, it showed me talking to Gaea and so many of the beasts ive killed, plotting to destroy Olympus,

"you know I wouldn't do that it's a trick"

"we have evidence, you were good once Perseus but you are a spy now you secretly fell in league with Luke Castellan"

"your insane my fatal flaw is loyalty"

"It doesn't matter anyway"

"what"

"Percy Jackson you are to powerful of a demi-god to live, soon you would be able to beat one of us so I have decided that we shall have a vote to decide your fate"

"what" I shouted "you can't be serious"

"we are very serious"

"what, so your just going to kill me because I could beat one of you"

"Everyone in favour of keeping Percy alive"

Only Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes raised there hands, I shot the rest of them an evil glare,

"well your fate has been decided" bellowed Zeus "you shall be sent to Tartarus to die a horrible painful death"

"what"

"Hades open the portal please"

"yes lord Zeus"

"Fine but I'm going to say one more thing, Hestia you have always be nice and kind and like a mother to me, Aphrodite I'm sorry I ruined your love story, Apollo weve always have had good times haven't we, Hermes you have always been a friend so thankyou and the rest of you I hope you burn in Tartarus especially you Zeus, Posiedon, Hades and Artemis"

They all looked at me with laughter on there face except Artemis she looked shocked,

"We won't burn in Tartarus were gods you foolish boy, I will destroy you" said Zeus

"Mark my words I promise you I will come back and torture you all until you are begging for Tartarus" I yelled

With that I jumped into the portal tears from my eyes running down my cheeks.

**Sorry for the short chapter I will make it longer next time, tell me about any spelling mistakes thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

...CHAPTER 3...

It had been a long time since I have seen the surface world, I had been banished to Tartarus for a crime I didn't commit and for the last 3000 yrs I have been plotting revenge, revenge now you might think it sounds cruel but all of what they did was cruel and I didn't actually know half the stuff they did until I was in Tartarus, now you must be thinking how could I know, well because I've grown more powerful since then and I don't mean god like I mean stronger than a primordial, and how did I get this powerful you ask, is because I was blessed by Chaos creator of the universe he said because my heroism should not have went urewarded so I became immortal, then I started making friends with old enemies like kronos, Gaea and some other Primordials, I even befriend people like Nyx and her daughters, they all gave me there blessing and I became even stronger and we all became family, we all bonded over our hatred for Olympus and the gods and we all planned our revenge, I was the leader sought of because I was the most powerful although we were also family so we all had a say not like the gods and camp-half blood.

I remember one day I was training with Nxy and her oldest daughter Hermera at spying with Iris messages when we were looking into the past and I saw what actually happened when my family died Nxy went to change it but I told her not to, I wanted to see what happened I saw the Olympians, Jack, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Jason, Grover and Leo and Greek and Roman campers, torturing my family for hours and them screaming out my name as they set them on fire and left them to burn. At that moment I was going to go to the surface and kill them all but Nyx and her daughters and Gaea convinced me not to, they said revenge would be more sweet, at first Nxy had been reluctant to destroy Olympus but when she saw that she was as thirsty for the Greek and Roman blood as us.

We were all having dinner when Nemesis and Eris to of Nyx's daughters walked in they said that they had the perfect idea for revenge, so we all quickly ate dinner eager to hear there plan, once we had finished dinner we went to the battle table to plan,

"Ok so we have come up with a plan, when we were spying we found out that they are quite weak because Zeus is sick, anyway so we thought if Percy goes and saves him dressed in a disguise he will gain there trust and then we wage a war on them and they'le need help so Percy pretends to help them further gaining there trust more and then when they think we are defeated we will attack the camp while Percy fufills his promise and the demi-gods are left to be destroyed piece by piece"

We all started laughing the two girls look puzzeled unti I said

"Great plan when do we begin"

"When do you want to" said Nyx

"Is now a good time" I said with an evil grin

"It's perfect" she said back

**Thanks for the review I hope he tortures them all to.**


	4. Chapter 4

...CHAPTER 4...

Zeus point of view

"I don't know why I feel so sick, I am a god"

"I don't know why you are so ill did you try some nectar or ambrosia"said Apollo

"ofcourse I did fool"

For 2 months I have felt very sick and I don't know why, I shouldn't even be sick I'm a god, I'm the king of the gods,

"Zeus, lord Zeus" said hermes

"what hermes"

"someone has bought a cure"

"who, was it some of our demi-god questors" I said in glee

"no"

"well who is it then"

"a boy claiming to be a demi-god"

"well bring him here"

"yes my lord"

...

percy's POV

hermes came and led me to Zeus, he was in the throne room on a lounge, I really just wanted to kill him then but I knew revenge would be sweeter, I saw the look on his face as he saw me, he looked astonished that a mortal had brought a cure that neither Athena or anyone else could find, hermes voice snapped me out of my thoughts,

"so were's the cure"

I looked baffeled at what he said but I then remembered the cure,

"oh yeah sorry here"

I handed hermes the cure that he then gave to Zeus, Zeus suddenly got up as good as new, thankyou boy now what is your name, and just as we had planned I said Jake, Jake Chaos, we thought it appropriate to use Chaos's name since I was practicaly his adopted son,

"ok will you be staying long Jake" said Zeus curiously

"yes if you don't mind"

"no it is fine my boy we Olympians all ow you a great debt"

"no need"

"are you sure we insist"

"yes I'm sure"

Once I had said that, the rest of the Olympians flashed into the room

"So were will you be staying" said Athena

I would gave glared at the wisdom godess but that would blow my cover,

"At camp half blood if that's ok" I calmly replied

"sure" said Zeus as he zapped me there

...

As soon as I looked around at the camp and campers that betrayed me I felt my anger rise, soon I would tear it to the ground,

"you must be Jake Chaos"said a voice I knew all to well, it was Chiron

Zeus must have told him I was staying,

"yes that's me" I said gleefuly

"good well first of all who is your godly parent"

"my godly parent, neither of my parents are gods, my mother was mortal but died and my father is chaos creator of the universes"

"oh my, really" he bowed down to me

"no need to bow I am just like anyone else and I hate all the formalities that's why I moved"

"ok"

"great so who are you"

"oh I'm Chiron I run the camp, also I was wondering were will you sleep"

"I will make my own cabin"

"how will you do that" he asked he looked puzzled

"like this", I found a clear spot and flicked my wrist and a cabin appeared, it was wood the door was black with galaxys on it and his name in white at the top, Chiron looked amazed

"tha-tha-that was amazing" he stampered

"I know"

"well I'ts time for dinner"

"ok" I replied as I turned and walked towards the dining pavillion

...

Jacks POV

I just sacraficed part of my meal to my father and sat down across from Annabeth when I saw a boy in a black cloak with a black hood, he had black boots and black jeans and a black shirt, he had to swords arcoss his back and a sheathed half silver half black sword.

"I turned to ask Annabeth what she thought about this guy when Chiron started talking,

"campers this is Jake Chaos, son of Chaos creator of the universes"

What this guy was Chaos's son yeah right Chaos doesn't even exist I thought to myself, I turned to Annabeth again and she was susing him out,

"Annabeth" I said

"hmm what" she said

"What do you think about this Jake guy, I mean Chaos doesn't even exist"

"I know right" she said

I decided I would walk up to him and embaress him to prove he isn't Chaos's son but how could I, I know I'll trip him over and splash him with water,

I walked up to Jake his back was to me, he was talking to Chiron, perfect I thought, I went to swipe my leg but he did a backflip and then faced me, quick what should I do, water that's it,

"what was that for" Jake yelled

"what" I retorted

"you just tried trip me son of posiedon"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did, I'm the son of Chaos of course I noticed you behind me why do you think I did a backflip"

I had enough this guy thinks he's so powerful, I'll show him, I went and sat across from Annabeth and told her my plan she noded in agreement she went over to talk to Jake so I could sneak up on him, although I noticed he looked like he was controlling his temper towards Annabeth what did she do to him they hadn't even met before, quietly I snuck behind him, I summoned some water from a glass, I quickly dropped it over his head, when it was in mid-air somehow he stopped it, he turned around and looked straight into my eyes they looked like black volcanoes yet still calm,

"what are you doing"

"what do you mean" I said

"what do I mean, what do I mean, you just tried to drop water on my head"

"and, it's just a joke"

"so Jack" he said in a sinister voice "this is just a joke then", he turned the water into charp ice shards and threw them at me, they were going to impale me,

"stop, please" bellowed Chiron

"fine" said Jake

The bloody idiot stopped the ice shards just before they reached my beautiful face, I looked around everyone was gaping at the seen,

"what the hell"

"what" he said

"you nearly killed me"

"It was just a joke, jack" the last word he said with bitterness,

He turned and went to apolagise to Chiron so I took the opportunity, I flung a giant wave of water at him, but before it hit him it he raised his hand and it disipated into dust,

"what are you doing kid, what's your problem" he said

"who are you, tha-tha-that's impossible"

"When your the son of Chaos anything is possible"

"Jack what are you doing" Chiron said as he glared at him,

"This guy is insane" I said

"This guy isn't insane and he's tired and is going to bed" With that this mysterious Jake guy walked off.

I went and finished my dinner in silence and went to bed,

I am going to get him back I thought to myself.

**This story has been up for 2 hours and I already have 1 review thank for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

...CHAPTER 5...

Artemis's POV

My father king of the gods, Zeus called a meeting, what for I don't know, although I'm glad he's ok he was awfully sick especially for a god, I looked around the throne room 4 people were absent Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes, they barely even came to meetings anymore since Percy was banished to Tartarus, I still felt like it was half my fault even though if I had voted to let him live it wouldn't have made a difference, I feel sorry for him though we did kill his family, quite brutally I might add, at first I was so sure he was guilty but now I doubt myself.

"Everyone I have good news I was cured by a new demi-god"

"who" shouted Poseidon

"Chiron told me he is a son of Chaos" said my father

"a son of Chaos" said Athena sounding astounded

"Yes daughter a son of Chaos"

I was thinking to myself who is Chaos so I decided why not ask,

"um father who is Chaos"

Athena looked at me blankly obviously shocked that I had no idea who or what Chaos was but it must of been an Athena thing because when I looked around the room I'm pretty sure no one else knew who he was,

"daughter Chaos is the father of the Primordial"

"not just that Athena" interjected "he is the creator of the universes and the most powerful being that will ever exist"

"so that means this boy is the second most powerful being to exist" I said

The room was full off gasps, how could someone be so powerful, I thought, I mean I thought father was the strongest being on earth, so now that I have the chance to meet the 2nd most powerful being in existence I'm going to take it,

"Do you think he is a threat" said Ares

"I don't know" said Zeus

"well if he is as powerful as you say I hope he's on our side" I said

"why don't we destroy him" said Athena

"we should" yelled Ares

"I agree" said Poseidon

"We shouldn't do this" I said

"why not" said Ares

"Because" I had to say it "It will turn out just like Percy"

"you still pity that boy sister" said Athena

"I just don't want it to happen to someone else, ok we all know father destroyed him because of how powerful he was, he swore revenge on us father, and we know he's not dead but we can't find him in Tartarus,

"Artemis ! we aren't going to discuss the traitor"

"but"

"no buts this meeting is over" Zeus bellowed

...Time skip 2 wks...

Percy's POV

I woke up this morning something felt wrong, I had been here for 2 wks. and on multiple occasions I almost destroyed the camp then and there, like yesterday Jack challenged me to a fight, it was supposed to be a sword fight but Jack had to win, as Nyx would say arrogance leads to downfall, anyway Jack was so determined to fight me since I embarrassed him 2 wks. ago at dinner, he's such an idiot,

"you scared son of Chaos" berated Jack

"me scared, how idiotic are you" I said

Jack just got angry and wildly flung his sword around completely missing me, I honestly got bored so I thought to myself lets end this, I side-stepped him and got both my swords and put one behind his neck and one at his throat,

"this is over son of Poseidon"

I went to walk away but he stabbed me in the back, I don't mean metaphorically I mean literally, my back started bleeding but I ignored the searing pain that went down my back, I could have killed him, but if I did I wouldn't be able to torture him so instead I stood up, put my hand to my back and healed it, then I walked over to him smiled and kicked him square in the stomach that sent him flying 10 ft when he landed I smiled to him, I walked away as everyone stared at me.

I went to my room to talk to Nyx, I really missed her she was like my mother since Sally my mum died, we were all family in Tartarus, hell we even had Chaos come and visit us at Christmas, and yes we had Christmas in Tartarus, I mean at first Nyx wasn't to happy to see me from my last visit, but when I saved her daughter Hemera we became close,

I summoned some water and made it into mist, I thought about Nyx and suddenly she appeared in the mist very similar to an Iris message,

"what's wrong Percy" said Nyx

"can't I call you without something being wrong" I said in a sarcastic voice,

"Percy what's wrong" she repeated

"noth" Nyx stopped me in mid sentence

"Percy I am your mother what's wrong" she said in a stern yet loving voice

"you know me well Nyx, I can't wait any longer this is just killing me every time, I see there faces I want to kill them, can't you speed things up, please" the please I almost said childishly,

"don't worry Percy I'm sending Nemesis to start the war up ok I sent 100 monsters with her, make sure you fight her I don't need her killing our enemies because remember last time when we visited,"

"yes I do, isn't it ironic to send Nemesis considering she is the goddess of revenge"

"you catch on well my son "she said

"who would I be if I didn't"

"bye Percy"

"You have to go already"

"yes, but I will talk to you soon"

With that the mist dissipated and Nyx was gone, at least the plan is in motion now I might actually be able to sleep at night knowing that soon they'll be begging for death.


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

Percy's POV

DREAM

I'm standing in my Mum and Pauls apartment I can see the Olympians killing them I try to stop them but I'm stuck to the ground, I'm now at the Olympian throne room, I can see them talking to me,

Zeus's voice,

"Percy Jackson, you betrayed us"

"what, what do you mean"

"why do you think, you have been working on the other side all along, that's how you defeated Gaea, Kronos and so many other primordials"

"don't be rediculous"

"we have proof"

Suddenly a screen like an iris message appeared, and what it showed was impossible, it showed me talking to Gaea and so many of the beasts ive killed, plotting to destroy Olympus,

"you know I wouldn't do that it's a trick"

"we have evidence, you were good once Perseus but you are a spy now you secretly fell in league with Luke Castellan"

"your insane my fatal flaw is loyalty"

"It doesn't matter anyway"

"what"

"Percy Jackson you are to powerful of a demi-god to live, soon you would be able to beat one of us so I have decided that we shall have a vote to decide your fate"

"what" I shouted "you can't be serious"

"we are very serious"

"what, so your just going to kill me because I could beat one of you"

"Everyone in favour of keeping Percy alive"

Only Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes raised there hands, I shot the rest of them an evil glare,

"well your fate has been decided" bellowed Zeus "you shall be sent to Tartarus to die a horrible painful death"

"what"

"Hades open the portal please"

"yes lord Zeus"

"Fine but I'm going to say one more thing, Hestia you have always be nice and kind and like a mother to me, Aphrodite I'm sorry I ruined your love story, Apollo weve always have had good times haven't we, Hermes you have always been a friend so thankyou and the rest of you I hope you burn in Tartarus especially you Zeus, Posiedon, Hades and Artemis"

They all looked at me with laughter on there face except Artemis she looked shocked,

"We won't burn in Tartarus were gods you foolish boy, I will destroy you" said Zeus

"Mark my words I promise you I will come back and torture you all until you are begging for Tartarus" I yelled

With that I jumped into the portal tears from my eyes running down my cheeks,

Gosh did I really look that good, ofcourse I did I'm Percy Jackson, this dream would haunt me in my sleep, it was weird though because even Nxy couldn't get rid of it but it's ok I use it to make sure I remember how much I hate the Olympians,

I woke up sweating as usual, I was going to call Nyx but I didn't want to trouble her so for some reason I walked to the beach why I don't know, I decided I was going to sleep here, it made me at ease I knew why but I shouldn't dwell on the fact that it because my biological father is Posiedon but not now or ever again, he disowned me and killed his so called love of his life and he is going to pay,

...

Annabeths POV

This morning I heard Nico talking to Clarrise daughter of Ares, they were saying how that Jake guy was sleeping on the beach, that immedietly clicked in my head Percy slept at the beach sometimes it must be him, no it can't be that traitors dead in Tartarus.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth" said Thalia

"huh what" I muttered back

"Um it's time for the cabin leaders meeting, come on we'll be late if we don't hurry up"

"ok, I'm coming Thals" I said, this new guy Jake puzzles me, and nothing puzzles a child of Athena, I'll have to think of it more later because I can see Chiron take his place at the head of the table which means the meetings about to begin,

"ok everybody let the meeting begin" Chiron said

"ok what's our first agenda" Grover said

"new training methods, I mean Jack is our best fighter and that Jake guy managed to beat him, I mean I know that Jack wasn't trying and that guy was trying really hard and nearly lost, I think as a precaution"

"good idea" said Chiron

"ok so should we get new trainers or something" said Nico

"Maybe I can ask Artemis to help" said Thalia

"doesn't she hate men" Nico said

"yeah she really would hate that jerk Jake" I said

"really I totally resent that ok so maybe I am a bit of a jerk, never mind this meeting is really interesting carry on" Jake said as he emerged from the shadows,

"Hey you can't be here" Clarrise said

"why ever not, daughter of Ares" he said

"because it's cabin leaders only" Nico said

"technically I am a cabin leader I mean I have a Cabin and I'm the leader so I can be here" he said with a smirk on his face,

It just blurted out of my mouth but I was sick of him "I don't know who you think you are but no-one wants you here your a loser you only just beat Jack when he was going easy, your such a loser you think your funny calling us by our parents name, you don't even sacrafice or pray to your father, you ju" but I didn't get to finish,

"Who do I think I am, who do you think you are, talking to a son of Chaos like that, I don't go walking around enforcing how powerful I am do I, is it so hard to treat me with the same common curtosy as anyone else, and Jack going easy, he stabbed me in the back as an attempt at murder but I don't go saying it's treason against royalty, I let it go"

"you such a weakling you think your so great" said Thalia

"well you want to fight me then" he said

"sure, the arena"

"sundown tomorrow"

Chiron said meeting over so I went to lunch to do my activities.

**Thanks I've now got 1,000 views, 17 followers also thanks for the review Gumball8866.**


	7. Chapter 7

...CHAPTER 7...

Percy's POV

"I got up this morning and I honestly thought I was dead, no I mean not in Tartarus I mean dead, but luckily for me I was only strapped to a tree upside down, well I've been through worse, now what to do" I thought to myself sarcastically

"Hello anyone home" someone said, nah Nyx being my mother I knew who it was, it was Jack my lovely half brother,

"Hi dumb ass, what you doing out in the woods" I said

"what do you think" he said

"midnight stroll" I joked

"far from it boy" now that's a voice I know, Thalia, I thought to myself,

"ah daughter of Zeus" I said

"why isn't he telling us to let him down" said a voice, Annabeth Chase,

"I would have thought a daughter of Athena would have created a better plan, no well I'll just be dissapointed" I said in a rediculously calm voice, I could have killed them, well I mean I do want to kill them but messing with them is so much fun,

"don't you talk to her that way you idiot" Jack said

"well it would appear that the daughter of Athena is an idiot in this case so yeah"

"I think we should teach him a lesson" Thalia said

They started cutting me down, which I assume is to try to beat me up, key word try, little did the idiots know it was the worst mistake of there life, I mean sure I could have easily got down but I don't want to show any extent of my powers honestly if they knew how powerful I was they wouldn't mess with me and then I couldn't mess with them so it was a win, win situation, and then I suddenly hit the ground, did it hurt, sought of only because I fell on a rock that struck my head, was I unconcious no it just stung,

"get up moron" Jack said

"I am" I obviously said

"shut up" he said

"fine" I said

"shut up"

"you should son of Poseidon, your voice is rediculously annoying"

He looked angry and he kicked me in the stomach, and I just laughed,

"how stupid are you, you can kick me as many times as you want, it doesn't hurt"

"guys lets get him" said Thalia

"oh I just started having fun why'd you have to ruin it"

"he thinks his so strong does he" Annabeth said

"hate to ruin your parade but I'm bored", with that I grabbed my knife from my belt and I stabbed it into Jack's arm, I kicked Annabeth and punched her in the face, then I stood up I was going to enjoy this, I grabbed Thalia by the throat and pushed her against the tree,

"try something like this again and next time I wont be so understanding, I will kill you, now get out of here girl"

She gasped for breath as I released her, the 3 ran of, while I just stood there, that was fun, I thought to myself,

...

Thalia's POV

"That guy was bloody insane, how did he do that he was tied upside down and took us all out easily, I'm the luitenant of the hunters how did he do that",

"Thalia" Artemis yelled

"yes Lady Artemis" I said back

"Thalia were under attack" Artemis yelled

"how"

"they snuck through the barrier we still don't know the exact details, no time for that now I need your help to fend of the monsters"

"how many are there"

"I don't know they keep appearing out of nowhere"

I grabbed my bow and walked out to the fight, this was going to be hard there was thousands of monsters and by the looks of it we were losing,

...

Percy's POV

"I heard the commotion this morning and I knew who it was, it was my sister Nemesis, I suppose I should get out there or people will get suspicious,

I walked out my cabin door an saw Jack glare at me but I just glared back and he shivered and fear looked away, I saw Artemis fighting two Dracanae I would of laughed if it wouldn't of gave me away, I probably should go help" I thought to myself

"Something bumped into my leg, I turned to see a small girl"

"s-s-sorry" the girl stuttered

I honestly felt sorry for the girl I even considered not killing her, why not

"I-I-I'm sorry"she wimpered

This girl reminded me of my sister, I propbably would regret this but what the hell,

"Come on we should get you somewhere safe"

"o-o-ok" she said nervously

Then I heard a loud BANG!, oh yeah right almost forgot about that, it was Nemesis well dah,

"what's your name" I asked

"Alice" she said

"um Alice you need to hide, um behind that tree"

She went and hid behind the tree while I walked to Nemesis

"Hey" I said

"hello, Jake" we both laughed

"how you doing"

"great, although life is boring" she replied

"now why would that be my dear" I said

By this time all the other fights had pretty much ended and everyone was gathered around us now,

"oh you know, life gets boring without you Jake"

"you don't say"

"oh so are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to fight me"

"fine but don't blame me when you're in Tartarus again"

"take your best shot"

She didn't reply she just charged at me with her sword, for ten minutes we fought each other swords clanging together, and thats when I saw the evil glint in her eye and she must have saw the glint in my eye because she stod back for a moment and that was my que I whispered "Sorry" as I stabbed her through the chest,

Everyone was staring at me but I just looked away, I felt a pang of pain but it wasn't because I felt sorry for them, it was because I just did stab my sister,

I just walked of I was tired, well that's what I said I wasn't tired but I was sick of looking at them, the people who had betrayed me, I wouldn't even waste my breathe on there names,


	8. Chapter 8

...CHAPTER 8...

Nico's POV

Yesterday was ridiculous I mean I saw that Jake guy destroy Nemesis I mean she's a pretty powerful Promordial, I just find it odd to be around him, he reminds me of Percy which is ridiculous I mean honestly why would I think that, Thalia told me that Jack, Annabeth and herself went to teach him a lesson and he kicked the crap out of them and Percy wouldn't do that, I felt bad for him, he was alive somewhere and he was all alone we killed his family because of what he did, it was him or us but the worst part was it was my idea, I would never say it aloud but I miss him,

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Nico, Nico, are you in there" It was Thalia

"yeah I will be there in a sec, just let me grab my sword" I yelled back

"ok hurry up we've got a meeting" she said

"what we had one two days ago"

"weren't you here yesterday, we got attacked by Nemesis" She yelled out

I walked to the door ready to answer it but I started feeling dizzy, the world was spining and I fell to the ground, what the hell, then it all went black

...

Thalia's POV

I was knocking on Nico's door we were having a conversation when he suddenly stopped talking, after ten minutes I went in to see if he was alright he was unconcious I heaved him over my shoulder and carried him to the infirmary, as soon as I got there everyone else asked me what happened but I don't know, I glimpsed Jake out the corner of my eye staring at Nico, why would he, he doesn't even know him,

"Hello, earth to Thalia" it was Clarisse

"um what" I said back half paying attention

"what happened"

"I don't know, we were talking and then he stopped, I waited for a bit but I got worried so I went to check on him and he was unconcious on the floor"

"I wonder what happened, did you hear anything when it happened"

"no, that's what I am trying to figure out"

"yeah it's weird, anyway we should probably let death breath get some rest and we've got a meeting to get to were already late" Clarisse said

"well let's go" I said as we hurried to the big house.

...

Chiron's POV

That boy, the son of Chaos called Jake he has only been here for about a month and he reminds me of one of my favourite pupils Percy Jackson, why was Zeus so jealous of him why did he have to kill him, I have dwelled on that enough haven't I for today I thought to myself I must open today's meeting,

"Today we are having a meeting because we were attacked by Nemesis, I contacted lord Zeus and he has found the reason for the attack, so the Olympians will be here shortly until then we should talk about what we saw" I said

The kids faces looked blank why I didn't now but then I realised they were nervous about the Olympians,

"Chiron is it wise to ask for the olympians help" someone said

"ofcourse it is why ever not" I said

"well it's just that last time we saw the Olympians it was when they had banished Percy" said the camper

...

Percy's POV

I was going to go to the meeting but I got bored waiting there I thought might as well spy on Nico, everyone thinks that he mysteriously fainted, more like I knocked him out, did I believe him well I wasn't sure but I won't dwell on it, I walked to the training grounds when I saw six kids fighting one girl and I realised it was Alice, why do I care so much for this girl, before I knew what I was doing I was heading over to them,

"you idiot" a boy said

"come on girl spill, who's your godly parent"

"I, I don't know"

"your lying" it was jack

"come on tell us" said Annabeth

"I don't know" Alice said back

Jack pinned her against the wall and was strangeling her, I had to stop him, he was an idiot,

"Get away from her" I said

"ah Jake to what do I ow the pleasure" said Thalia

"get away from her"

"walk along you idiot"

"haven't you had enough beatings from me Jack"

"I'm going to kill you"

"no I don't think so" I said

"let her go and maybe I won't kill you" he still had Alice, he was holding her by the throat,

I had enough I knocked 3 campers unconcious, then I grabbed Annabeth and kicked her to the ground, I saw her eyes and they were mad so I punched her until she bled, I turned to Jack, I walked up to him, I looked him in the eye got my blade and pointed at his kneck, he immedietly let go of Alice and once she was out of harms way I plunged my sword into his leg, he screamed in pain,

"sorry It was an accident"

I turned to Thalia

"last time I said I wouldn't be so understanding, and I won't be"

She shivered in fear as I looked at her,

"Please no, no I beg you"

"sorry I gave you a chance you wasted it", I went to pierce her through the heart but something pulled at my cloak, It was Alice

"please don't kill her"

"why ever not" I asked

"because there right I'm a weirdo"

"no you aren't"

"but I'm unclaimed"

"come over here" I said, I put my hand on her head and I soughted through her memories, a gift from Nyx, and that's when I saw it, her father was Posiedon, I could have killed her, I hated Poseidon, but I didn't kill her she was my sister, I picked her up, I looked into her eyes, I whispered into her ear,

"your father is Poseidon, don't tell anyone" I said

I to,d her to run of, I walked up to Jack I reluctantly healed him for Alice, then I healed Annabeth and then I walked up to Thalia,

"lucky Alice is a innocent little girl who I'm fond of, or you'd be dead" I whispered to her,

I walked of I had a feeling someone was going to show up soon and I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I went back to my cabin and called Nyx and filled her in on what had been happening, when she said goodbye and hung up, I wen't to think to myself.

Was it okay Thanks for all the reviews, I will try to put another 2 chapters up tomorrow sorry but it's 03:00AM, night every body.


	9. Chapter 9

...Chapter 9...

Oracle's POV

The room was dark people were on the cold marble floor, there was blood every were, a sinister laugh came from the shadows, a dark figure steped forward,

"It's not polite to stare Oracle"

"how can you see me, this is a vision"

"no this is the future"

The figure grabbed my arm,

"I'ts ok I won't hurt you for you never betrayed me so I hold no grudge, tell anyone and I will kill you" he said

"who are you"

He pulled up his hood, it was his face that will forever haunt me he smiled at me it had no malice or anger in it, it was Percy Jackson

"oh my god I must tell lord Zeus" I said

"I can't let you do that, Oracle I don't want you dead so BEHAVE" Percy said

"o-o-ok" I stuttered

"great" he said "now skat"

With that I woke up, oh my god it was Percy Jackson, I can't tell anyone, I mean should I, I should, but he said he would kill me, but I have to tell Zeus he can protect me, can't he, I had so many coflicting thoughts swirling through my head I didn't notice the knock at the door,

"hello Oracle are you there, hello"

"I'm coming" I yelled back

I should tell Zeus I will tell Zeus, as soon as this conversation is over. I walked out the door to see Chiron and I decided I should tell him, so I did, we stood there out side my door for 20 minutes while I recalled what happened in the vision,

"come on we should go tell Zeus right now"

and before I knew it I was in the Olympian throne room, I told Zeus all about the vision, but what he said suprised me,

"this must have been a dream Oracle, Perseus Jackson is dead"

"but it felt so real, I think it was him"

"no it's not", he was getting angry "he is dead and even if he was alive, he isn't that powerful, now be gone" and before I could blink me and Chiron were back at camp half blood,

"I'm going to rest now" I said

"oh ok" Chiron said as he walked off,

...

Chiron's POV

Yesterday we had a meeting, but it accomplished nothing,

FLASH BACK TO MEETING

where are they, Annabeth, Jack and Thalia should be here by now, we were all seated waiting for the Olympians, those 3 should be here by now, 14 flashes filled the room and then the 14 Olympians were siting on there thrones,

"Why do you not bow before your king " Zeus bellowed

With that we all bowed down,

"you may rise now' he then said, "We now have a major problem, I found out who attacked us, It was the Primorial and Kronos, we also have reason to believe that Gaea is also involved"

everyone around the room gasped in disbelief, where was those 3, they should be here it's very unusual for tthem to not be, I saw Athena, Zeus and Poseidon eyeing me asking me where they were, I just shrugged back to them,

"somebody help" Katie Gardener yelled as she barged through the doors, as soon as she saw the gods she bowed

"what is wrong girl" I shouted to her over the loud rucass of voices,

"I'ts Thalia, she's in the infirmary" everyone immedietly went quiet

"what, why" Zeus said

"she was strangled, Annabeth and Jack brought her to the Infirmary and said to get Chiron" Katie said

With that I called meeting over and Zeus, Poseidon and Athena came over to me,

"well lets get to the infirmary" Athena said

Once we were at the infirmary, I saw Annabeth and Jack covered in blood and Thalia unconcious on a bed,

"What happened we asked

...

Thanks to all my followers,Abyss entertainment, Anaklusmos2432, AustinWritesThePJBooks, Canadianboy13, Chaotic assassin 11, Darknight Blade, Gumball8866, Lord Revan Flame, Hades4life, Lizzethhhh, Marion Gaden, RicardoGama, SGDelta, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Sui-chan Hitachiin, dogbiscuit1967, extremist, THeReeDeR9295, Tartarus 13, fillnow21, knockbest01, mthomas10, 27, .2000, Shazzygirl, stonecold, , wess101 and yugio27.


	10. Chapter 10

...Chapter 10...

Katie's pov

I couldn't believe what happened we got attacked by Nemesis it sought of scared me, and Thalia had been unconcious for days and Annabeth and Jack said they weren't going to say what happened until Thalia was concious again,

camp had change a lot over 3,000 years, Percy was gone we had new cabin leaders and some people had left to live out there lives, after Percy left Zeus had called for a celebration so he decided to make most of us immortal, I was lucky though because the Stoll brothers had left and refused immortality, I had been thinking to myself for a long time how could Percy do all that horrible stuff at first I thought it was fake but when Zeus showed that recording of Percy I knew he was evil, we all hated him, we all had the right to he thought he was the best, but he must of got jealous of Jack he was so powerful and strong if he wasn't going out with Annabeth I would take a shot myself,

I was sitting in the infirmary and was looking after Thalia and waiting for her to wake up, she looked fragile, she was so strong often it was weird to see her like this, she had bruises all over her, her kneck had a ring around it which is why I assumed she had been strangled,

"huh what, where am I" I heard someone stutter

I looked around to find the source of the sound but I couldn't find it,

"Katie" the same voice stuttered again, that's when I realised it was Thalia, I yelled out to Jack, Annabeth and Chiron, and they ran in,

"so are you going to tell us what happened now miss chase" Chiron asked

"ok, so we were walking to the meeting and these kids, I'm not sure who, was picking on Alice so we wen't to help, but they jumped us and beat us up, luckily we managed to get her away" she said

"well are you sure you don't know who it was"

"no sorry no idea" Jack replied

then they walked of with Thalia, so I looked out the window and I realised it was pretty late so I went back to my cabin and got some sleep.

...

Percy's POV

Well my plan worked reasonably well Zeus is now on the edge, I knew the oracle couldn't resist to tell Zeus about our little chat. I was getting bored with no action it was killing me, I wanted to kill them now, but mother and my sisters persuaded me that revenge is better, and that was something I could agree on so I was waiting, I heard yesterday that Thalia had woken up and just as I expected she didn't say a word, even though saving Alice wasn't apart of my ingenous plan it gave me another chance to beat the shit out of Jack,

Today was going pretty well I decided that I needed to warm up to some more people so they trust me more, I was going well with Zeus, Chiron and Hades but other than that I wasn't trusted, I heard yesterday that the Roman camp was coming and that was all for the better it just made it easier, killing two birds with one stone, I thought to myself.

"Help" someone yelled, and to my suprise it was my sister Eris, I would recognise her eyes anywhere, she looked at me, she was outside the barrier, then I finaly understood, she wanted me to save her to gain trust,

I ran over to her and I saw two hell hounds chasing her, I grabbed my sword and killed them both with one flick of my wrist, I glanced at her as 20 campers ran over, she gave me a wink, I thought to myself she's probably here to make sure I don't destroy anything early,

I walked to the arena I saw them training it was idiotic they held there swords wrong they aimed wrong, even there stance was wrong, as soon as they noticed me they parted letting me walk through I saw Nico which meant he woke up, Jason, Thalia and Jack which ment the roman campers were here, thay saw me and Nico glared, Thalia bit her lip, Jason stared at me and Jack looked at me with pure hatred,

"hi" I say

They all look at me like I'm about to kill someone, they way they act shows me that I scare them I suprise them I'm not normal,

"what do you want" Jack says slowly

"nothing" I reply, I glimpse both camps watching us, I even glanced Alice in the crowd,

"then why are you here"

"I was looking around"

"yeah right, you think your so strong then fight me"

"are you serious" I say in a laughing voice "wasn't the last 3 times enough"

"come on tough guy fight me" he grits through his teeth"

"fine" I say

He looks at me wanting me to take the first move, I don't which suprises him, I see his face he's trying to calculate what to do, he then searches me with his eyes, he's looking for a weakness, he won't find one, he runs I side-step, I need to teach him a lesson, he swings his sword wildly trying to land a blow but he doesn't, I see his eyes change he realises something, but what, I look more closely, he moves his hand he's using his powers, he thinks I haven't noticed, that I didn't see him raise his hand and summon water behind me well two can play at that I move my hand and summon water behind him I release the water and he crumbles to the ground, as I suspected he got back up he flung the water at me but you should have seen his face when the water didn't knock me over, he angrily ran at me, doesn't this guy learn, I side step, he grabs a pen out of his pocket and I let him stab me through the heart, everyone looks astonished as I pull it out, this was the reason I needed to hurt him without people being suspicious, I walk over to him I twist his wrist breaking it then I step back, he thinks it's over, it's not, I turn my wrist and he screams I was breaking his bones I then broke his legs and arms them some ribs he started coughing blood, I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, come near Alice or try to fight me again I will kill you, I healed him reluctantly he would die if I didn't and if he died I couldn't torture him, I walked to leave the Arena when I saw Eris she winked at me which normaly means trouble, that's when I heard it, there were 2 figures behind me, I turned to see Poseidon and Ares,

"you think you can do what you did and walk away" Poseidon says

"um well yeah, he stabbed me in an attempt to kill me for the 2nd time"

"so" Poseidon yells

I laugh at this,

"what are you laughing about punk"

"well when two gods come up against a demi-god and lose it's pretty funny" I say

"we haven't even fought"

"but that is your intention, yes" I in a calm voice,

"yes and we will crush you boy" Poseidon bellows

"you Olympians and your egos" I say as I shake my head,

"the two grab swords and try to find a weakness this goes on for a while and I'm bored so I drop my sword,

"so you give up"

"no I don't need a sword to beat two old guys"

They don't drop there swords, they take the advantage, well what they think is an advantage I wan't this to end quuickly so I kick Poseidon in the chest knocking him unconcious, then I face Ares and he goes to stab me, I grab the sword with my bare hands at knock the but of the sword into his head rendering him also unconcious,

the crowd looks at me suprised, I silently walk away.

...Zeus's POV

This Jake boy is unbelievably strong, I respect him he beat my wipy loser brother and Ares, and I trust him I even saw him save that new camper I know that he is the key to winning the next war, a voice pulls me from my thoughts,

"father" it's Artemis "is this Jake guy safe you saw how poweerful he is" she said

"don't worry daughter I have a plan ju-" a loud crash stops me talking we run out to see what has happened and what I saw scared me, it was Atlas, Hyperion and a army full of monsters, I was out of here, I flashed back to my throne on Olympus and watched through an Iris message,

I hope it's ok I tried to write a longer chapter because my last one was pretty lame, thanks to all the followers I now have 40, also thanks to the reviewers also any suggestions, see ya.


	11. Chapter 11

...CHAPTER 11...

Percy's POV

I was walking away silently and again Eris winked at me, I paused to sense if anyone was behind me there was no one, I stood there trying to think what was happening and then that's when I heard it, CRASH!, what the hell was that, the camp burst into motion, people running and hiding,

"Hello" someone said

I turned to see who it was, it was Atlas,

"now what do you want"

"I got bored mum sent me"

"shut up"

"see you later" he said and started to walk away,

"where are you going"

"To have some fun" as he turned to some campers, he wouldn't kill them but he would surely scare the crap out of them,

I knew what I should do, I should stab him back to Tartarus for trust but seeing brother makes me pleased, he deserves some fun,

I walked over to a group of monsters attacking Artemis and she was losing, should I help her she is a bitch, she did help me when everyone abandoned me but she did kill and torture my family and vote for me to die, but then again if she dies I can't get my revenge, so I turn and raise my hand making all the monsters turn to dust and I don't mean the one's around me I mean all of them, only Atlas and Hyperion were left so I went to find them,

as I was walking past the big house I saw the damage, the Demeter and the Poseidon cabins were in ruins the big house's door was smashed and wounded campers littered the ground it was amazing,

"Help" someone yelled, it was a girl I knew that much,

"please Help me" the girl yelled again

I was in no hurry to help until I turned the corner and saw Alice and who was standing over her, Atlas, what to do, I still have no idea why I have an attraction or a bond with her, I hate Poseidon and so does she, maybe it's that but hell I don't care right now I have to help her,

so I walk up to Atlas,

"let her go" I say, he turns he knows it's me, he looks from Alice to me trying to see why but he doesn't obviously because I have no idea,

"but I'm having fun" he says in a winey voice, he's such a baby,

"go have fun with someone else" I say

"your no fun brother" as he says this Alice's eyes widen she doesn't understand,

"I said don't kill anyone" I said back

"brother I'm not killing her I was just going to break all the bones in her body and let her bleed to death, that's not killing her technically I'm just the reason she's dying"

"It's practically the same thing" I shout at him,

"why do you care for her so much, she's one of them"

"she isn't, she's the only new camper here since I came back, come on Atlas she's only young, she's like 13 teen"

"brother, mother won't be happy" he says, Alice just stares at me,

"I don't believe so Atlas, this is my operation and my plan"

"yeah what ever I'm bored" he turns to Alice and unsheathes him sword, he goes to strike her, she looks at me pleading me to help, should I help, but before I had decided I found I had started running at Atlas and it then occurred to me that I should help, so I stabbed him, he looked at me in such disbelief and then Alice looks up at me, I walk over to her, she pulls away walking backwards not letting her eyes of me, she stumbles on a piece of wood she almost falls but I'm fast so I grab her hand, she has fear in her eyes, she steadies herself and I let go of her hand, she looks like she's about to say something but before she could there was a ring of fire around us, she looks at me but I shake my head which is telling her it isn't me,

"Hi Jake" he says the last word like it's poison, it's Hyperion,

"not the best time" I say looking to Alice

"never a good time with you Jake" he says

"what do you want" I say sarcastically easing back into my normal witty self

"you know to fight, when was the last time we fought, a month ago wasn't it, BROTHER" he says it to annoy me, he obviously heard me and Atlas's argument, I swerved my head to Alice while Hyperion's back was to me, she looked scared, I swear I saw a tear drip from her eye, I quickly turned back to Hyperion he was facing me now,

"fine, you know you'l lose"

"no I won't" he jears

"even if you dying wasn't apart of the plan which it is you won't beat me" I say

he doesn't bother replying he just tries to stab me, I duck and side step, after a while he is looking frustrated so instead he goes to grab Alice, I just shake my head and raise my hand and he is on fire, he looks at me and I yell to him,

"It's apart of the plan"

he jumps into the river and then emerges to the surface, he smirks because he put the fire out he turns to Alice again,

"I'm going to kill her" he yells to me

"yeah, no" I say

he continues to approach her so I raise my hand and this time I make him explode into dust, he wasn't dead he was in Tartarus, Alice looks at me shocked, still in the ring of fire she goes to run of but I have to stop her, I use the flames to my advantage and rise them so there is no where to run, now she looks really scared, I walk up to her and she steps back, after we stand there for ten minutes in silence she starts to talk,

"h-ho-how did you do that" she says

"What" I say back to her,

"That, you just killed them and they called you brother" she then again steps back, I take a step forward,

"Alice" I look into her eyes "don't speak a word about this to anyone there is a time and place to discuss this and it's not here or now" I make the fire disapear and she shivers probably out of fear more than being cold,

"yes" she mumbles barely hearable, she hangs her head trying not to look at me, but I walk up to her put my arm on her shoulder,

"does it hurt anywhere" I say, she seems shocked at the question she probably thinks I'm going to kill her,

"yes" she replies as she points to her arm, so I place my hand there and heal her,

"thanks" she mumbles

"why di-" I raise my hand

"not now ok", she nods and walks of, I watch her to make sure she goes back to everyone else, then I walk of to my cabin and contact mother,

"mother Atlas and Hyperion were way out of line today"

"how"

"were you paying and attention at all"

"I was busy, father came to visit"

"ok that's fine just please talk to them about it"

"so was the plan a sucsess"

"it had complications but it was resolved"

"good so how are you"

"what do you mean"

"how is my son going"

"well, so when should we start the next phase of the plan"

"next week"

"ok, see ya"

With that the Iris message dissapeared and I walked to my bed and laid there until I fell usleep.

...

Nyx's POV

I was in my room it was nice it was black, the walls and bed was black and everything else was to, the only thing that wasn't was my silver jewel encrusted sword that Percy gave me,

"mother" Atlas called I knew the voice anywhere,

"what troubles you my boy"

"Percy, he wouldn't let me kill this demi-god"

"so" I replied

"so, so he wouldn't let me kill her, he knew her he stabbed me"

"you did disobey him"

"mother why is he incharge"

"because he's the most powerfulest and the most betrayed, don't get in his way, he planned this to the last detail"

"yes mother" then he turned and left, I understand why Atlas is so annoyed but he needs to remember we are all family, I think to myself for a while about my family I love them so much and even though Percy is adopted I still love him all the same and he is family and those people made him suffer so I'm going to make the suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

...CHAPTER 12...

Thalia's POV

That Jake guy nearly killed Jack, why does he hate Jack so much he's, Jake must be an idiot, he reminds me of Percy that no good traitor if I get the chance I will kill him, he's probably still being tortured by Kronos, he gets what he deserves. Jack, Nico and I thought about getting Alice so he reveals himself, he seems to like her, I have to go meet dad later we have a lot to discuss, so after an hour of doing nothing I decide to go meet dad, I walk out the door and pass the arena Jake's training, he's moving at an incredible speed, he meets my eyes for a second and I can tell it's a threat, he actually scared me which I would never admit, he has powers that i've never seen, I continue walking towards the big house, father is waiting there, I see Jack and Annabeth kissing (gross) I turn my head and I see the new girl Eris who Jake saved she was sitting alone near a tree reading and then what I saw next suprised me it was Alice she was using a sword, she couldn't use it well, but that wasn't the reason it suprised me why wasn't she in the arena, she wasn't normally scared of Jake did they have an argument, I shook the thought of I had to talk to dad.

I stepped into the big house, I saw father and Chiron talking, what about I didn't know, as soon as they spotted me Chiron left and dad came over to me,

"Thalia how have you been"

"ok, why"

"I heard about what happened about those kids"

"so"

"I just wanted to make sure your ok"

"dad I'm fine ok, so what you want to talk about"

"well Jake the new boy"

"him" I said in disgust "what about him"

"he is powerful is he not he beat Jack 3 times and Poseidon and Ares"

"so I could beat him"

"exactly I want you to fight him and prove how strong you are"

"ok" I said as my eyes lit up I wanted to kill Jake now I've got the chance

With that father zapped himself to Olympus, I walked out the door ready to go fight Jake, was I scared maybe but I will destroy him,

...

Percy's POV

I was sitting at the arena, well sought of, I'm standing outside the arena watching Alice, she wasn't good at using as sword, she had, had no practice so it sought of go figures, I stood there for a while longer and I saw her drop her sword in frustration, so me being me walked into the arena,

"hi" she jumped at the sound of my voice,

"I haven't said anything" she quickly replied, she looked scared, she was scared of me and for some reason I didn't want her to be,

"I know you haven't"

"then why are you here" she asked curiously

"well I saw how horrible your swordsmanship is and I thought someone's got to teach that girl" the fear left her face and she smiled,

"I'm not that bad am I" she said

"do you really want me to answer that"

"no" she replied shaking her head"

"ok so first of all drop the sword"

"ok

"show me your stance" she took a step and got into a stance it was ok but it could be better a lot better"

I walked over to her and showed her my stance, she looked at me and fixed hers,

"ok so now you've got the stance we are going to practice" I walked over to a tree and grabbed a stick and passed it to her, she looked at me bewildered,

"now hit me with the stick ok"

"what"

"were practicing with sticks, there heavier than swords so if you can fight with a stick you'll become an amazing swordsman"

"really, are you sure your not making this up" she said as she raised her eyebrows

"positive, how do you think I'm such an amazing fighter"

she paused for a second and then said "because your mother is Nyx and Hyperion and Atlas are your brothers, no offence"

"non taken, you know I was once a demigod one of the gods was my father and my mother was a mortal, I saved Olympus and the world a couple times, but eveyone betrayed me they killed my family, then the gods sent me to Tartarus because I was to powerful, they said I was a spy, when I was there I became friends with some old enemys and then we became a family and we all bonded over our hatred for the gods and the demigods, Chaos blessed me and he became apart of the family he visits at christmas mostly, and Nyx adopted me"

"so why do you hang around with me, why don't you hate me or want to kill me" Alice said

"I don't know but your lucky because when I'm finished with the gods they will be begging for Tartarus"

"I know who you are Jake"

"who"

"you won't kill me if I say"

"no, I will if you don't" I said jokingly

"not funny Jake or should I say Percy Jackson" she said

"you should be a detective you know"

"stop changing the subject" she said

"fine you know who I am, are you going to run and tell" I said

"no and even if I attempted to you would kill me"

"I wouldn't kill you, I'd tie you up and wait till you decided you wouldn't tell"

"really"

"really" I said back

"well that's great see you later"

"yeah no, I want to ask you something, why don't you tell them you could sure I would stop you but why not tell them" I ask

"I hate them I agree with you, Poseidon my father never claimed me, people treat my like I'm a loser, I have no friends all I've got is my step father beause Poseidon killed my mum"

I gave her a sympathetic smile,

"welcome to the team" I said

...

Thalia's POV

It was now lunch and I had been looking for Jake for hours but I then saw him exiting the arena with Alice and I knew it was time to challenge him,

"hey" I yelled out

Alice turned and saw me, she tugged at Percy's arm and he turned towards me,

"hey you" I yelled out again,

"what do you want" he said

"to fight" I yelled out

"you really want to"

"what are you scared, chicken"

"I'm not scared but you should be"

"why" I said

"remember what I said last time, thankgod for Alice" he said sarcastically but with a warning tone in it,

"shut up, are you going to fight me or what"

"fine be my guest, when" he said

"now, the arena"

"sure fine" he turned to Alice said something to her and she ran of in the other direction we turned and started walking up to the arena,

"are you coming" he said

"well dah"

I started to walk towards the arena, I knew I would beat Jake he's a loser he only won last time because it was a suprise attack.

...

Percy's POV

I was in the arena I was facing Thalia, she was so confident so full of herself she was an idiot, sure I might show off a bit but I don't go around saying I can beat you Chaos even though there was a possibility that I could beat him I wouldn't try, I didn't talk myself up or anything that was the problem with gods they are so full of themselves,

"come on you going to fight me" she said anger in her voice,

"sure" I said as I unsheathed my sword,

She ran at me but stopped she knew I would side step it, well at least someones learning I thought to myself, but that wasn't going to stop me, she swung at me but I ducked, she was looking at my head not my chest, I could see everything she was about to do before she did it, I swiped at her feet and knocked her over, she tried to hit me with lightning but I absorbed, people must have heard the lightning because half the camp was, Thalia tried to use me thinking to my self as an opportunity she thought I wasn't paying attention but I was to quick were her blade was, was where I was 3 seconds ago, she couldn't see that I was behind her, I quickly drove the blade into her arm and she screamed, Jack, Nico and Annabeth looked shocked, Nico walked away but Annabeth whispered something into his ear, I turned back to the fight and I pulled the dagger out, I let her get up to fight I wouldn't kill a wounded person that couldn't defend themselves, the lunged at me and swiped at my head but I was to fast, she tried to get me in the heart but I parried all her blows, I stabbed her again in the leg, and she screamed in agony, she tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge, she got up staggering, she tried to swipe at my kneck but I kicked her in the side of the head, she fell fackwards she tried to wriggle away from me but I just walked up to her and grinned I got my hunting knifes out and put it to her throat,

"I told you if you tried to fight me I would kill you and I keep my word"

I went to slit her throat but I turned my head before Jack even yelled out to me something was wrong I could sense it,

"Hey Jake touch Thalia and little Alice goes bye-bye" He was holding Alice, knife at her throat, Alice didn't cry she stood there not even flinching,

"give me Alice and I might let you live, that's a very fair deal" I said

"no thanks I'll hold onto Alice, she might be fun to beat up"

I had enough, I grabbed Thalia's frail body and stabed her in the arm,

"Touch Alice and you will die a horrible slow painful death" I said with anger in my voice, I saw Eris look at me, she was trying to figure out why I was saving this girl but I just ignored her,

Jack moved the blade to her chest ready at any moment to stab her through the heart,

suddenly the gods appereared, Zeus looked from me to Thalia to Jack, he didn't look angry nor did he sound it,

"what is going on"

"nothing much" I replied

"what happened to Thalia"

"oh her, she picked the wrong son of Chaos to piss of thats all"

"and Jack, oh I was just about to watch him scream in agony as I burned him alive" I said in a playful tone, I did consider it but not in front of Alice,

"ok well continue then" people looked shocked at him, Poseidon looked enraged but he knew better than to challenge me, but I wasn't shocked Zeus was an egotistical bastard,

Jack slowly slid the blade across Alice's chest blood dripping from her shirt, she didn't cry out she just stood still and bit her lip, I had, had enough I grabbed my sword and stabbed Thalia straight through her back, Jack went to cut Alice again but before he could I grabbed him by the throat then I broke his back on my knee, I immedietly healed him and stabbed him in the shoulder then I swirled magic around my hand shot it at him, he screamed as the energy electricuted him, I walked over to Alice healed her and walked of, I left Apollo fix Thalia I sure as hell wasn't doing it.

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting I went to my Nans and she has no wifi, we only figured out how to get it to work a couple of hours ago, also does anyone think I should keep this a pertamis because if you guys still want it I'll incoperate it into the story, Thanks to all my followers and my reviewers there's so many of you to name, see yah !.**


	13. Chapter 13

... ...CHAPTER 13...

Katie's POV

I got up this morning tired barely any of us slept from what Jake did last night, he nearly killed Thalia and he beat the shit out of Jack, but the thing that worried us most was that the gods didn't intervien, Jake healed Jack but left Thalia half dead lucky Apollo got to her or she would have died, he seems dangerous I mean like really dangerous, which is sought of good I mean he's on our side we're bound to win the war we have with Gaea and the primordials,

I have to go talk to Grover he only just got back from travelling and he was shocked about what Jake did to Thalia and Jack,

I walked down to the dinning pavillion I walked past the demeter table and then I glimpsed Jake he was sitting at the chaos table with Alice, I wonder why he's so fond of her he hates everyone else, I then saw Annabeth, Grover, Jack and Thalia standing against a tree so I walked over although Grover already seemed to have been informed about the recent events so we talked about what we were going to do about Gaea, Annabeth had already planned some battle strategys but I said that I think our best bet was to get Jake to fight this war for us so then after we ca get rid of him and not need anyones help because all our enemys would be dead, Annabeth considered this but Jack was against it, he was so convinced we could destroy them on our own, he was rediculous, I went to go talk to my sister while they continued thinking about ideas to capture Jake.

...

Zeu's POV

My test proved correct well it was Athena's plan but whatever, we were right though Jake wont let anything stand in his way which means he will enialate all the primordials so I will have all the power and then after he destroys them we will kill him and no one will upose us,

"father" artemis said as she entered the room,

"what"

"Athena has been telling me this plan of yours and I think it unwise"

"why daughter"

"because Jake is powerful very powerful and one wrong move and he will destroy us" she said with worry in her voice,

"it will be fine all us gods together will be able to kill him don't worry we've hit 2 birds with one stone"

"what about Chaos"

"what about him"

"he is Jakes father"

"yes well from what I found he can't interfere so we'll be fine"

"ok" she said before exiting the room,

...

Percy's POV

I had been staying low recently I had been talking to Eris and Nyx we had decided to begin the second phase of the plan, the camp had been attacked and we needed to step it up a notch so we decided to get into the oracles head again,

I had been teaching Alice sword fighting she wasn't that bad, I hadn't included Alice in our plan because Eris was eary of her and I didn't want her involved like the last attack and even though she promised to not tell, people say things under pressure plus I don't think she could stomach what I was going to do after this phase of the plan,

I had been in my cabin all day, Alice had went to visit her dad which was a good idea she needed to clear her head, so I was bored I decided to watch a movie, I know right the best thing I could be doing right now it's not like I could be doing training or planning no way that's totally redicolous isn't it, but I was sick of training and I had finished planning so why not,

Knock! Knock!

"um hello Jake are you there", great I thought to myself it was my favourite person in the world the godess of the moon, Artemis, I opened the door and let her walk in,

"what can I help you with" I said masking my pure hatred for her from my voice,

"I need to warn you about something I know you can look after yourself just I got worried" she said sheepishly,

"I'll be fine" I said

"yeah it's just that my father he wants to use you to win the war and he's going to kill you afterwards, I know he wouldn't be able to kill you it's just it reminds me of my old friend you may have met him, Percy Jackson" My friend, hardly I thought to myself

"He was a good friend of mine and I betrayed him, I've been looking for him for a long time to see if he would forgive me, but no such luck, I even visited tartarus but I couldn't find him I thought he was dead but Hades said his soul wasn't in the underworld, I had to fight Eris to go deeper, I beat her but I got a nasty little present, I did a really horrible thing to his family I didn't do any of it but I didn't stop it either, she turned around and pulled the back of her shirt up so I could see a long white scar running from her shoulder to the oppossite side of her hip, I felt weird she was telling me how she missed me and looked for me in tartarus I certaintly didn't cross her, Eris had been guarding the entrances and hadn't said anything, but why would Artemis lie she even had proof and she didn't know it was me so why the only possible reason could be if ... Eris lied that little,

"so yeah" Artemis said which broke me out of my thoughts,

"I'm sorry you can't find your friend I'm sure he would forgive you if he knew"

"I wish he did"

"maybe you'll find him"

"I hope, sorry to bore you with this I just wanted to give you the heads up"

"well thanks, um I 've got to go but see you later"

"sure" she said as she walked out the door, I was quite annoyed at eris now I had to go talk to her. I looked around for a while but then I spotted her at the arena,

"hey" I said to her as I walked through the entrance, she turned and faced me,

"what's up Jake" she said with a wink,

"how could you not tell me" I yelled

"tell you what"

"what do you think, Artemis"

"that girl what about her"

"she went to find me in Tartarus and you didn't tell me" she was speechless that I knew this,

"who told you" she said warily she knew I was angry and that was a bad thing well for her,

"Artemis" I said calmly

"why do you care you hate her anyway"

"yeah I did until I found out about this" I said through gritted teeth

"Percy why does she mean anything to you she still voted against you"

"don't use that name eris or I swear to god you'll wish you hadn't"

"Jake she's still a bitch"

"eris you betrayed me if I knew she came to find me in Tartarus she would of explained"

"Jake if she came to talk to you, you would have left us"

"no I wouldn't, how could you do this to me"

"It's not like you didn't betray me she shouted back"

"what do you mean" I said I had no idea

"the girl Alice"

"Alice" I said

"yes the girl you talk to her about our plans you train her you even saved her ehy do you care about that mortal girl she is a waste another demigod for you to kill"

"no Alice isn't like them"

"ofcourse she isn't is she because she young and new and didn't betray you she probably will she should be killed she..."

"touch Alice and I'll kill you permanetly" I said warningly to her as I held her by her throat,

"Jake"

"do you understand" she nodded and I let her go,

"Jake why are you like this" she said back

"sister don't lie to me again for next time you can join the gods when the time comes to it"

I walked of and went back to my room to finish the movie, I had a whole new prospective towards Artemis now.

...

Oracle's POV

I was dreaming a peaceful dream I was at Olympus in the garden humming to myself, suddenly I felt cold a shiver went down my spine the flowers started turning back and dying then the sky turned black, I turned around and saw someone in a hood,

"who are you" I said as the wind bellowed in my face,

"your worst nightmare" he said then he laughed,

"the gods are so idiotic they can't see danger right before there very eyes"

"who are you" I said again

he pulled down his hood and I knew who it was, it was Percy Jackson, he was tall and his face was normal but his eyes they looked as a fire was raging in side them,

"why are you so scared Oracle" he said with a grin, but I was startled I was lost for words,

"are you worried because you told Zeus, don't worry you'll be fine you just joined the betrayers club that's all, I'll see you round oracle ow yeah tell them I'm coming" he said then he vanished and I woke up, I ran to get Chiron we needed to tell Zeus, I found him in the big house and as soon as I told him he Iris messaged Zeus and then the god zapped us to Olympus,

Zeus had called all the Olympians to this he had even made Hera, Hermes and the other two come,

"well girl tell us what you saw"

"I saw great darkness I saw Percy Jackson" Everyone gasped,

"don't be rediculous Jackson is long gone"

"I saw him clear as day he said he was coming I think he wants revenge"

Zeus looked angry the other gods gasped but Hermes and Hera talked to themselves they seemed to look worried not about themselves but percy,

"I wont have any more of this he is gone"

"but"

"but nothing"

"father" Athena said "maybe we should send a quest"

"what kind of quest" he said back,

"a quest to Tartarus to finish of Percy Jackson"

most people in the room applauded but the 4 loyal gods looked shocked they obviously didn't want him to die, I turned my head and I saw Artemis grimance she must care about Percy I thought to myself,

Zeus flashed me out and I went back to bed.

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating school just started so the chapters will be up slower thanks for reviewing and following, I decided to keep this a Pertamis also someone a guest said that this is a over used plot and that I shouldn't write this or something like that, well no offence to whoever that was but maybe the reason it's such an over used plot is because people really like the stories so writing more gives people a better selection plus half the ones you read are unfinished and abandoned so yeah, ok bye see you later,**


	14. Chapter 14

...Chapter 14...

Artemis's POV

I was worried and scared wait that was definetly an understatment, My father was now not only planning to kill Jake but also sending a quest out to kill Percy Jackson, he probably still hates me and now I doubt he will ever forgive me. I was also not just worried about what my father would do to Jake I was more worried what Jake was going to do to him and not just Jake but what of his father Chaos he certaintly wouldn't let it stand I was just making my head spin thinking about these things, I decided to go for a walk and clear my head.

As I was was walking I decided to go see the oracle, she said she saw Percy but then I decided it was a bad idea I mean she would get suspicious and tell my father so that was out, as I was thinking I saw a commotion over at the pavillion I decided to see what was going on, I saw Chiron talking so I stayed at the back listening to what he was saying

"now campers we decided that we should have a capture the flag game because it has been a while, so the captains are Thalia and Jack, Annabeth took the Athena cabin the Hermes Cabin the Hades cabin and the Aphrodite cabin, Jack took the Demeter cabin the Apollo cabin and the rest of the cabins Including the chaos cabin, next annabeth took the hunters and Jack got two thirds of the roman camp and Annabeth got the rest of the romans, I decided to join in since they had Jake it was only fair that Annabeth had me on her team.

The game was after dinner for some reason Chiron had decided to play at night, I think it was for training I mean you wouldn't get killed as easily if you were attacked at night if you could handle yourself, but a voice broke her from her thoughts

"Hello, are you ok" Thalia said

"hmm what yeah" I said

"you sure"

"yes"

"ok but if you need anything tell me"

"sure"

With my reply Thalia walked of, I glimpsed Jake he saw me and started walking towards me,

"hey" he said

"hi"

"how are you going"

"ok"

"this is going to be a fun capture the flag game isn't it" he said

"how do you know what it's called she asked curiously sure Chiron had said it but Jake said it as if he played before"

"oh um I've got to go see ya later"

What was that I looked up to see if I could see Jake but he was no where to be seen, I went to talk to the hunters and got ready for capture the flag,

...

Percy's POV

Artemis nearly got me gosh I wa... wait did I just say gosh since when did I say gosh, it must be because I've been hanging around with Alice, still though Artemis nearly got me I need to be more careful, normally I would be more incontrol but my feelings had changed towards Artemis.

"hi"

"hey Alice" he said before turning around he knew it was her,

"are you ok"

"ofcourse I am why wouldn't I be I'm so close to my revenge"

"Jake" she said sternly

"what"

"you know that's not what I mean"

"well what do you mean"

"Artemis"

"what about her"

"oh I don't know last week you wanted her dead and now you don't"

"Alice" but she wasn't finished,

"Jake you knew I would find out"

"who told you"

"does it matter"

"yes" I said it a bit louder than I ment to, she shrunk back,

"Eris" she said

"that little" I muttered to myself

"Jake"

"what" I said in a tone that would scare even Nyx, she took a step back

"Jake your scaring me" I immeadietly looked at her she looked scared and I didn't want her scared, I took a step towards her and hugged her, this suprised her but she quickly embraced my hug not feeling scared anymore

"I'm sorry I scared you, Alice always know I will never hurt you"

"thanks" she said

"are you playing tonight"

"um no" she said

"why" I said unsure

"just Jack and Annabeth and Thalia"

"I'ts ok I understand, I've got to go but I'll see you later"

"ok"

with that I walked towards the Pavillion, I was dreading being on Jack's team but at least that meant that I got to fight Thalia and Annabeth,

"ok everyone" Chiron said,"can everyone get into there teams", quickly everyone broke into there groups, I reluctantly walked over to Jack's side, I was looking at the other team, when my eyes met Annabeth's she looked away in fear but when I looked at Thalia's they were frightened, what I had done to her had scared her so much,

The teams went into the forest,

"ok you guys go over to our flag, Jake go over to the edge of our border, you guys go over there, I'm going to the river" Jack said, he turned and walked to the river and even though Jack said go to the border I wasn't the listening type so I decided to go near the border, I was out of sight if I saw anyone that the others wouldn't be able to fight I'd intervien but other than that I would just stand there waiting for my chance to fight Annabeth and Thalia. The horn sounded and I got ready, I saw a few campers and I let them through, I saw a hunter and I let her through then I saw Thalia and I steped out, this was going to be fun,

"what you up to" I said sarcastically

"what do you think" she tried to hide the fear in her voice but she failed miserably,

"I think your running around looking for our flag" I said, she just sneered at me so I decided to continue the conversation,

"you look worn out" I said

"well you don't heal properly when your stabbed through the back" she said angrily

"well it does if you can heal yourself" I laughed, she looked really angry

"you going to fight me or not"

"sure" I said

She moved towards me and tried to chop my head of, I'm serious I'm not joking I could easily handle it but it was funny seeing her trying her hardest and failing, next she tried to stab me in the stomach but I side stepped then she tried to hit me in the side but I grabbed her wrist she tried to pull away but my grip was firm she was shocked for a second I quickly spun her around, I could have snapped her kneck from this position or broke her back I could have done many things but I knocked her out, I walked back to my position and waited.

...

Annabeth's POV

I was moving towards their border, I saw Thalia slumped on the ground she must have been knocked out, then I saw Jake he was standing about 20 metres from me, I hadn't noticed him before, where had he come from?

"you" I said he had knocked Thalia unconcious

"yes I believe it's me" he said with a smirk

"you, you, you" I tried to say but I was speechless,

"what's wrong daughter of Athena cat got your tounge"

He was such a loser, he had insulted me he's got nerve talking to me like that, I quickly went to stab him trying to catch him by suprise but he side stepped, what the hell I thought to myself, he quickly pushed me over with his powers,

"you little"

"I'm sorry did you say I wasn't listening" he said

This just made me angrier, I went to strike him in the foot because I was on the ground but he moved, I tried to stand up but he pushed me down again he kicked me in the ribs and then I started feeling dizzy I had no idea what was happening I started feel sleepy thenI drifted off.

...

Artemis's POV

I was walking I saw Annabeth and Thalia unconcious on the ground but I couldn't see anyone, but that's when I saw him, Jake he was 2 feet away from me he gave me a grin and I knew we were going to fight, he quickly walked towards me but I jumped over him it didn't even seem to faze him, he just turned around I shot an arrow at him, but somehow he caught it bearly any of my hunters can do that, he gave me a smirk, I walked up to him this time, I went tokick him but he grabbed my leg and flipped me over, I quickly stood up I grabbed Thalia's sword from her unconcious body, but he didn't draw his, he could beat me without a weapon, I went to strie him but he grabbed the blade with his bare hand and flicked it out of my hands, I knew he was strong but not this strong, I tried to trip him but when I hit his leg he didn't even flinch,

"what the hell" I said in disbelief

"what"

"that"

"oh you mean the trip thing, I'm pretty strong Artemis"

"yeah I know but that strong"

"just one of my many talents" with that he tripped me but before I fell he grabbed my arm and grinned at me, I regained my balance but then the horn blew and the game was over, we shook hands he went to leave but I needed to ask him something,

"hey Jake"

"what" he said politely

"are you ok"

"yeah I'm fine why"

"just you know about the Zeus thing"

"oh yeah your father thing, don't worry I'll be fine"

"ok I just wanted to make sure, see yah" I walked of, I felt butterflys in my stomach and that's when it hit me, I like Jake, but that's impossible I'm a maiden godess, I hate men what was I going to do, I walked back to my cabin and went to sleep these thoughts were troubling me and I needed to get my mind of it.

**So sorry for not updaiting but I've been sick and I've got a history test next week and my class is so disruptive I decided to study for it since I wasn't getting any information at school, and to top it off I get home at five so I don't have much time for writing especially since my dad made it so my internet stops working at 11PM, I'm really sorry also any ideas I've had a mind block, thanks see yah bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok this is the first time I've wrote an authors note at the start of my chapters but I'm really annoyed at who ever Nobody214, if you hate the story so much don't read it, it doesn't take a genius. As for me not using full stops, I've never been good at it. Also if you want to leave a review about how horrible my story is don't waste your time and post like 5 reviews just post one, if it's so bad then why did you continue reading I'm mean if your not happy with mine go read someone else's. You shouldn't keep reading if you think my writings so crap, sorry for the language. Also someone said something about an over used plot again well I'm going to say this one more time, maybe the reason everyone uses a similar plot or theme is because it's so good and people like those kind of stories. Does anyone hate it when guests say how terrible your story is and stuff like that, have they ever written a fanfiction before, I'm all good for critisism but when it's the same stuff like overused plot and someone continuesly saying this is horrible 5 times is just mean. Sorry for the rant, I would like to say thanks to all you that follow this story you give me so much support thanks also I will try to get another twist plot in, see yah.**

...CHAPTER 15...

Chiron's POV

Today was going to be hard, lord Zeus told hermes to inform me that they want a quest set out, so they can finish of Percy Jackson. Did this trouble me? no not really, I had come to terms with Percy's betrayal at first I was dumbstruck but I got over it. It wasn't why we were sending them that unnerved me, it was because they were being sent to Tartarus, how could I send anyone to a fate as horrible as that.

I was walking towards the Pavillion and everyone turned around and looked at me, rumors had been going around like crazy. No one knew what the quest was about all they knew was that there was a quest that was issued by the gods and that the gods were worried because there hadn't been a prophecy.

"hello everyone, today I have an important message from the gods" everyone was wide eyed half of them thought it was a rumor, "this task will be deadly and we have decided it's volunteers only"

"where is the task" Annabeth Chase asked

"well um in Tartarus" I said quietly as I bit my lip

"what" Thalia spat

"what would we possibly need from Tartarus"

"It's not a what it's a who we want dead"

"who" half the camp yelled out

"quiet please, quiet, we need someone to kill... Percy Jackson"

The pavillion burst into noise, people were talking, some were fainting and some had a look on there face like they were ready to murder. 3 figures walked up towards me, I thought to myself who was stupid enough to go to Tartarus, but when I saw them I realised why. There was Annabeth Chase, Thalia Graceand Jack, they looked so determined for this quest.

"so can we do it" Thalia said

"yeah no one else is volunteering" Jack jeered

"I'm afraid that unless we have 5 volunteers the quest can not go on"

"what no" Jack said

I looked towards the crowd,

"we need 2 more volunteers for the quest"

I looked around again but no one seemed to raise there hand for the quest so I suppose it will be cancelled then,

"I'm sorry but it looks like this quest..." but before I could finish,

"I'll go" It was Artemis

"ok, but we still need one more participant" I said

"I'll do it" it was a girl I didn't know very well, it was Alice Johnson,

"um no your not" Jake said as he moved towards the front of the crowd,

"I am" Alice said back

"she's not going" as he said that Alice shot him a glare, but as he glared back she took a step back,

"well who else is going to Jake" Alice said

"I'm sorry Jake but she volunteered you can't stop her" I said

"I can and I will" he said

"but that's not fair" Alice said

"life isn't fair Alice" he jeered back

"no Jake I'm going you cant keep me from going"

"fine, I'm going with you then"

"um no you can't stop me or come with me" Alice practically screamed at him

"you know I can Alice, so your either taking me with you or your not going at all" he said

"that's to many people" Thalia wined

"I'm going with her so shut up"

"but Chiron" Jack wined

"no it's fine" I said, I knew Jake wouldn't budge so I had to accept him,

"but" Annabeth went to say

"no ifs or buts about it he's going that's final" I said "meeting dismissed"

...

Percy's POV

Today was the day we were going to Tartarus and I was scared I could die down there I thought to myself sarcasticaly. yeah um no you'd think I would be all scared but I'd lived there so what was there to be scared about they were such babys. I was obviously meeting Alice today, I doubt she is even scared probably because I'm protecting her.

"hey" I said as I walked into the arena,

"hey" she said back, she was practicing her sword fighting,

"stop" I told her

"stop what" she said as she hacked at a dummy,

"stop training"

"why" she said unsure

"your going to need your energy" I said

"fine ok I'll stop" she said annoyed,

"are you ok" I asked, recently she has been acting weird and weirdly I have no idea why,

"I'm fine" she replied

"no your not" I said

"I think I would know if I wasn't fine"

"Alice your talking to me you know, your not fine so tell me what's wrong" I said

"ok so . . . . . . " but she didn't get to finish her sentence,

"ATTACK, ATTACK WERE BEING ATTACKED" some camper yelled out,

I quickly ran towards were the sound was coming from, but then I heard a giant CRASH!

"ah it's Hyperion" Katie Gardener yelled,

I ran towards her looking for my brother, I saw him near the Pavillion, wait how did he get in here, I should have noticed unless . . . . . . . . ERIS, I am so going to kill her, she's been stiring stuff up since she got here. I walked towards him,

"hi" I yelled over the shouts,

"hey little bro" He laughed

"shut up" I yelled, he was going to blow my cover,

"fine, so how's Artemis going"

"what" I said confused,

"you heard me, Artemis how is she"

"she's fine, who told you"

"do I have to answer that"

"ERIS"

"good guess"

"why does she do this" I asked frustrated

"because it's fun"

"It's no fun for me"

"yeah but it's fun for everyone else" he jeered

"ok so now lets cut to the chase why are you here"

"well mother wasn't exactly happy when she heard that the gods were sending out a quest to kill you"

"well she doesn't need to worry, me and joined the quest so It will be fine" I say calmly

"Alice, Alice, Alice" he says in an soothing voice "that girl she confuses you yes"

"no"

"why do you even like her"

"she's like my sister ok" I reply annoyed

"so I'm your brother" he was now getting angry probably from last time we met,

"well she's not trying to kill me"

"phhh" he spat "I haven't tried to kill you in 3 months"

"yeah but she hasn't tried to kill me at all"

"are you serious, I thought all relationships were based on killing"

"no just ours" I said

"so where is she"

"who" I asked puzzled

"Alice the girl"

"why do you need to know"

"cause I be wanting revenge" he spoke

"you can't have any"

"oh I can" he taunted,

"JAKE!" I immedieatly knew it was Alice, I turned see Atlas holding Alice with a knife at her throat,

"let her go" I said as if we were talking about the weather,

"no, we want our revenge" Atlas yelled

I glimpsed at Alice she was giving me looks, and at first I had no idea what she meant but I followed her eyes and saw her eyeing her knife, it was the knife that I gave her last week it could even send a primordial back to Tartarus, I noded to her, she got ready to stab him,

"you'll have to fight me first" I say distracting them from Alice

"no you'll win so if we have Alice you wont make a move" Atlas yelled

"you obviously don't know me well" and that's when I winked at Alice and she stabbed Atlas through the chest and I quickly turned at Hyperion and clicked my fingers and he dissapeared back to Nyx's domain,

"thanks" Alice said

"It's fine come on we need to go Chiron will be sending us of shortly" she noded and we went to find him.

...

Alice's POV (first POV for Alice, yay!)

Me and Jake turned the corner and we saw something that suprised us, well me anyway. It was that there was not a single spot of devestation, which made me realise Hyperion and Atlas were really just after revenge.

"ok so you six, are you ready to go" Chiron asked

"yes everyone except me and Jake replied"

"um Jake, Alice are you ready"

"yes were fine" Jake replied before I could even answer, which was annoying because he always spoke for me, gosh did that annoy me.

"well then of you go" suddenly a portal appeared and Jake hurried me through,

"let go of me" I pouted to Jake,

"fine, I'm just trying to look after you"

"I'll be ok" I said defending my pride

I looked around, it looked as if we were in a cave it was rocky and dark and it was full of creepy crawlies, I looked ahead and saw a glimer of light, I suppose that's where were going. I wondered if we would cross through Nyx's domain I really wanted to meet her, it suddenly struck me, how are we going to do this Percy Jackson isn't dead he's Jake what the hell are we going to do.

...

**See you guys bye thxs for reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

...CHAPTER 16...

Jack's POV

It was dark, no dark was an understatment, everywhere besides where the torches lit was pitch black. So far we'd only crossed some dracenae which we defeated easily, after we killed them it gave me a thought Alice and Jake could have an unfortunate accident down here it is Tartarus after all. For the past 7hrs I had been thinking to myself because I was on gaurd duty,

"hey" someone said, at first I was startled but then I saw her hair and it was Annabeth,

"hey" I said back

"I've got an idea" She said

"what" I said back what possibly could she be scheming,

she looked at my like an I was an idiot, "we can kill Jake and Alice and no one will think it was on purpose, we can just say a monster killed them"

"now that's a great plan" I said with a mischevious grin

"oh I know, I am a daughter of Athena" she replied, this will really be fun and there's no way we'll get blamed plus we get to kill Percy, I thought about how we are going to kill him but a voice shook me from my thoughts,

"you two ok" Artemis called out to us

"yeah were fine" Annabeth said

"come on we need to move" she yelled back

"ok coming" I said

We walked for an hour or two before we were stopped in our tracks by a cyclops, I wanted to fight it but Jake said he's been down here lots of times and that we should just wait for it to move on and as soon as he said that Artemis insisted that we should do what he said, I hate him so much, he's even got a maiden goddess drooling over him.

...

Percy's POV

It was my turn to be on guard while the others slept, I had been keeping a look out. I was worried that one of my brothers or sisters would pop in unexpectedly, I heard a sound to my left, it was no louder than a small twitch but non the less I heard it. I turned to see Artemis.

"hey you ok" I said

"um yeah just couldn't sleep" she replied

"why not" I asked like I had no idea, although I knew exactly why.

"just the idea of killing Percy worries me, we did destroy his life and family" she said with a sad tone.

"I wouldn't worry" I replied

"why ever not" she said curiously

"just instinct" I said

"ok night" she said,

She walked of to bed as she turned I felt my eyes following her, what dam, I'm in love with her, what no, yes, I thought to myself.

I felt another presence but I was used to it, it was Alice.

"what you up to" I said

"I'm confused and worried" she replied

"why" I said questionly,

"well how are we suppossed to kill you when your not, here, there, you know what I mean" she muttered,

"oh don't stress I've got a plan" I said

"ok then" she said unconvinced,

"so how are you" I said,

"ok" she replied,

"you know that's a terrible answer, you find out that I'm Percy Jackson, that we are half related, your father is Poseidon and he didn't claim you and your answer is ok" I said, as she laughed,

"oh shut up, she replied playfully, as Thalia came over to swap guards.

...

Thalia's POV

we had been down here for a week, and we had made no progress. I decided to wake the others so we could continue our journey. If anyone was going to kill Percy it was going to be me, he was a no good idiot.

I walked up to Alice's tent, I peeped in to see if she was awake but she wasn't there she must have already got up. I walked over to Artemis and woke her up, she grudgily got up and woke the others up.

We started walking again we had only encountered 6 more dracenae since last week, but when we were walking we stumbled upon the worst thing possible, there was Hyperion, Atlas and Nemesis and there standing next to them was Nyx. We were quickly engadged as Nemesis began to converse with Jake, with a nod of the head we followed Jake over to Nyx's house.

"Come in you are all welcome" she said motherly,

"thank you Nyx" Jake replied,.

We stayed in her guest rooms, which suprised me they were the enemy, we should not be accepting there hospitality. I decided to sneak a look around when I passed Nyx's room, the door was a crack open and I peeked in, what I saw shocked me, Jake was talking to her he said,

"I think it's time to tell them mother" he said

"are you sure" she repied

"yes I'm ready for my revenge" he smirked

"good" she said

"you best be of then before they notice your gone" she said

"yeah ok, bye mother" he said

"bye Percy" she said

"mother" he said astounded, then she laughed I quickly barried to Artemis's room to tell her, Jake all along was working with them and he was Percy.

...

**Really sorry for not updating but next week Monday is roll over and I'll be in yr 8. I also haven't been in the mood. thxs for following sorry it's short but next one will be longer. **


	17. Chapter 17

...CHAPTER 17...

Thalia's POV

I was uneasy after what I had just witnessed I mean I was distraught, I rushed to Artemis's room. I began to bang on the door, after several minutes she opened the door. Artemis looked tired, she looked like she had just woken up, her hair messy, bear feet and the fact that she was in a shirt and pair of shorts.

"what's up" she said obviously annoyed that she had been woken at such a time,  
>"It's Jake he's Percy" I blurted out,<br>"what" she said rubbing her eyes,  
>"Jake is Percy, he, he's alive" I said<br>"no, no way" she said  
>"he is seriously I'll prove it" she said as she pulled out her Ipod and showed her the video she had taken,<p>

"what should we do" I said  
>"confront him" she said<br>"yeah we can destroy him" I said  
>"yes" Artemis said unconvincingly<p>

We ran quickly but quietly down the gleaming lime covered walls hoping not to be heard as our feet pushed against the cream coloured carpet. As soon as we reached Annabeth and Jack's room we quietly entered, and as we told them of the new finding they looked outraged and furious,  
>"he, what, no way, that wimp, impossible" was all Annabeth could stutter,<br>"he's alive, It's him" I said.

Showed the video to them, they suddenly began to bicker and failed to notice the entrance of Alice, they stared into her gleaming eyes as a smile crossed her face, she quickly ran and was gone before anyone could stop her.

...

Alice's POV

I raced to Jake's door not bothering to knock and strode in, I quickly ducked as a sword swung were my head had been not moments ago, I stared at Jake with a glare,

"sorry, I wasn't expecting you" he said as if they had been talking simply about the weather,  
>"who were you expecting" I said and raised an eyebrow out of curiousity,<br>"One or two of my brothers, maybe a sister or two" he said,  
>"yes well that's all good, but we have a problem" I said<br>"what"  
>"they know" I said<br>"know what" he said  
>"who you are" I replied<br>"what" he said as he looked alarmed, "oh well" he then said wich confused me,  
>"oh well, oh well" is your answer she practically screamed at him,<br>"well I can't change what has happened but I can control now" he said

I quietly sat at the end of his bed as Jake paced the room, his eyes searching around the room like he was looking for something, suddenly he stood and faced her with a grin.

...

Percy's POV

I walked into the main entertainment room and they trembled as they saw me,

"oh come on I kow you know" I said as I clicked my fingers and my facade had dissapeared, he looked just like he had before they had betrayed him. His face was sharper and his body was more muscular, his eyes were blue yet not the same as they had once been, his eyes were a grey kind of blue, they looked as they had been shattered.

"you going to say something or do I just kill you all right now" I said with a distinctive yet suttle tone,  
>"you should be dead" Thalia said<br>"ok next question" I said  
>"You little weisel, you think your so powerful, your a powerless coward" Jack yelled at him,<br>"nice to see you to" I said sarcasticlly, I looked over at Artemis, she was shocked, she took a step back from him as his eyes met hers, she was scared and it felt right.  
>"You think your so great so amazing and were did that get you a dead family, you got sent to Tartarus and you lost me" she said with a smirk,<br>"well I don't want you now so poor you" I said,

I stared at Alice trying to see what she was thinking, she saw him and displayed a grin and I knew she was excited.

"Percy, how" Artemis said, her question slightly annoyed him, "how did you survive Tartarus" she stuttered  
>"well revenge is a powerful thing" I replied as my eyes became swirling pools of darkness and she stepped back.<br>"Your a loser you can't hurt us" Jack exclaimed  
>Suddenly Hyperion, Atlas, Nemesis, Hemera, Eris and Nyx appeared behind him,<br>"well done brother" Atlas smirked,  
>"Now it's time for revenge", Nemesis said,<br>"Indeed it is" I said as they stared at us in horror,  
>"so this means I can hurt the Alice girl now" the two brothers said, smilling greedily, they walked towards her but I put out my hand and made them hover in the air,<br>"leave Alice alone, she's my sister, wich makes her you sister" I said.

I turned to my previous companions,"and what to do with you lot, torture maybe" I said as I eyed Jack.

...

**Thanks for reading, sorry for it's shortness but I haven't been well and I wanted to post something so you guys knew I hadn't abandoned this fic, also any advice on what I should do next is welcome, I have had writers block. I know you guys probably wont want to know why I haven't been updaiting but the other day my sister said to me "your not really my sister, we are related only by blood and as far as I'm concerned nothing else". So yeah thanks for the reviews and support.**


	18. Author's note

Authors note,

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, I am stuck with writers block. This story is almost completed but I don't know how to end it. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thx Shadow.


	19. Chapter 18

...CHAPTER 18...

Artemis's POV

Percy's word hit her like bricks, "and what to do with you lot, torture maybe", she was scared, Percy had that evil glime in his eyes as he looked at each of there frightened forms, although when he reached her, his eyes turned more blue, which confused her. She had thought Percy hated her.

"we should lock them up" Atlas said,

"we should kill them" Hyperion voiced,

"we should torture them" Nemesis said,

They shivered with fright as each suggestion was made. She faced Percy, she was scared, really scared, but she was a god, surely she could beat Percy.

"While all those things sound very appealing, we have to visit Olypus", he said the last words like they were poison.

"No" I found myself saying before I could stop myself, Atlas, Nyx, Nemesis and Hyperion raised their eyebrows at me, they surely expected Percy to do something put he remained still as if he was thinking. He smiled at me.

"Sorry, but Olympus is due a visit" He said  
>"Percy, I know what your doing" I said, I knew this was dangerous but I had to speak my mind,<br>"what, Artemis, what am I doing" he said,  
>"your going to get revenge, your going to hurt them" I said<br>"don't be rediculous, I'm not going to hurt them, I'm going to destroy them, big difference" Percy said,  
>"they were your family" I yelled,<br>"keyword 'were' my family, you tend to not be family with people who betray you like I don't know kill your parents and sister, and send you to Tartarus because your to powerful, some family" he said with a sneer.

I knew there was nothing I could say to ease his pain of that memory, or change his mind so I shut my mouth.

"ok you finished, because we have work to do, Atlas lock them 3 up, Alice stay with my mother, Hyperion, Nemesis stir up some trouble" Percy ordered  
>"Don't you mean 4" Atlas as he stalked up to me, I was sure he was going to grab me when Percy said,<br>"No I mean 3, me and Artemis are going to have a chat"

At first I was relieved but then I was fearful, was he going to kill me, torture me.

...

Percy's POV

Again I was confused, I tried ignoring my feelings for Artemis but they keep pushing through. I loved Artemis but why, I wanted revenge, she destroyed my life, she voted against me. I gestured for Artemis to follow me, we sat down on the front porch.

"If your going to kill me, hurry up" She said, I just looked at her, then I started to laugh, and I couldn't stop.  
>"what's so funny" she said with anger in her voice,<br>"oh just me kill you, that's hilarious"  
>"that's not funny, what do you want anyway" she glared<br>"to talk" I said calmly as a looked out at the nothingness of Tartarus,  
>"about what" she seemed more calm and less and scared,<br>"why" I said  
>"why what" she replied puzzelled by my question,<br>"why do you think I shouldn't get revenge"  
>"Percy, you need to forgive and forget" she said<br>"how could I forgive people who tortured my family"  
>"because you care about them"<br>"there dead to me, Artemis, dead to me" I said"  
>"your no better than us then" she said<br>"Yeah well I'm not trying to be, they deserve everything they get"  
>"Percy" she said<br>"what" I replied dimly,  
>"aren't you worried"<br>"about what" I said  
>"that I'll run off" she said,<br>"my company is amazing no one would run off on me, besides were would they run of to" I laughed,  
>"yeah I guess your right" she said,<p>

I sat there thinking about plans, but my feelings for Artemis wormed there way in,

"what are you thinking about" she asked innocently,  
>"revenge" I half lied,<br>"why not me" she said,  
>"what do you mean" I relied,<br>"why aren't you getting revenge on me" she said,  
>"who said I wasn't" I thought that would scare her but she just smiled,<br>"well the fact that the other 3 are locked up, I have come to assume that even if you hurt me you'll be merciful about it" she said,  
>"well keep assuming that then" I said<br>"I will then" she said jokingly, "no serious though why not me",  
>"well you apolagised that's one step closer to not getting murdered, than everyone else, plus you've been warning me about people" I said<br>"what like my dad" she said,  
>"yeah you know my favourite person in the world" I said sarcasticlly,<br>"you should kill him though, he is such an ass" she said,

I should be getting back to my evil revenge plans, of which I'm sure you'll try to thwart" he laughed, as I began to stand up,  
>"what about me" Artemis asked,<br>"uhhh, well, I suppose Alice can babysit" I said with a smirk,  
>"shutup" she growled,<br>"why ever my dear, does my use of language fail to ammuse you",  
>"yes it does" she replied<br>"oh well my pride you have scorned my dear"  
>"oh shutup" she laughed,<br>"fine then" I replied as I led her to Alice's room.

...

Annabeth's POV

We were locked up in a dungeon of some sort, no one was guarding and we were all grouped up on the stone cold floor, there was an iron like door that had no whole to see out of, there were no bars, just metal walls.

"Annabeth what should we do" Thalia asked,  
>"break out" Jack said,<br>"I don't know" I said as they gasped, after all a daughter of Athena not knowing something is quite alarming,  
>"you don't know" Jack gasped,<br>"we should break out" Thalia said,  
>"ok that's our best idea so far then" I said<p>

We began to formulate our plan, it mainly evolved around Alice, Percy was like a big brother to her, we get her, we get him.

...

I know it was short but I will make the next one longer, thanks for the ideas, so much help, I tried to incoporate all of them into my ending. Only 2 more chapters to go. See you,

Bye, Shadow Walker 999.


End file.
